Le Souhait
by Sophie Black
Summary: ~Chapter 2~ Harry goes in 1944 where he meets Tom Riddle when he was 17. *Will be slash eventually*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Le Souhait 

Author Name : Sophie Black

**Translator : Gutterbunny (ID onf ff.net : 157294)**

Author's email : slashy_black@yahoo.ca

Summary : Harry goes in 1944 and there, he'll meet Tom (and eventually…)

Rating : G (It'll be R at the end)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter's characters are not mine, I'm playing with them. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning : Slash

Pairing : Tom/Harry

Category : Romance/Angst

Main Characters : Tom and Harry

Length : 20 chapters

Hi !

I wrote this fic a while ago in French and I begged a friend of mine (**Gutterbunny (ID onf ff.net : 157294)**) to translate it in English because I don't talk very well (I' writing the notes at the beginning and at the end and Gutterbunny translates the fic, you will see the difference…) So, the original is in French (but the translation is better…) under the title _Le souhait_ and I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as the French world (I have ~17,88 reviews/chapter in French). I don't think you will because there are more choices of fics in English… Anyway, just R&R (please ????)

**Le Souhait**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day he'd been waiting for, for more than a month : his birthday. He was finally seventeen, finally in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts… It was also his first birthday, with all his friends, and Dumbledore and Sirius, who had cleared his name, and with presents... He was at Hogwarts, he'd spent the whole summer there, and he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys' ever again, which was a comforting thought. 

It was a very fine day, with a sun that shone so brightly it hurt his eyes to look at it. If only he hadn't been worrying about Tom, the day would have been perfect – but Tom was alive and thought only of killing him. 

Harry looked up. Ron and Hermione were lumbering out of the castle, struggling to hold up an enormous cake. The cake's chocolate surface was entirely covered in candles – seventeen of them, streaked red and gold, enchanted to stand upright. Everybody burst into song: "Happy birthday to yoooouuuu… Happy birthday, dear Haaaaaarry…" Ron and Hermione laughed, making the cake wobble dangerously as they set it down on a picnic table that had been magicked there by Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled at Harry, winked, then said, "Don't forget to make a wish as you blow out your candles, Harry!" 

Harry racked his brain for a wish, more out of habit than out of a belief that it would come true; then he took a deep breath and blew on the candles as hard as he could, sending two small chocolate roses flying.

Suddenly he felt very uneasy. His skin and his insides crawled, and gave him the feeling that he'd just vanished. 

The others, as they looked at Harry with wide, horrified eyes, saw him pale, become translucent and fall to the ground before vanishing. 

Hermione was the first to react, standing up so fast she knocked her chair over, screaming Harry's name over and over again, each time an octave higher than the last; Ron was just as surprised. But Sirius noticed Dumbledore's calm and asked him, in an almost threatening tone, "Were those _actual wish candles_?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that was my present to him…"

"But what did he wish for?" cried Hermione. 

"I do not know," admitted Dumbledore. "But don't worry – if anything goes wrong, he'll come back."

But they kept worrying all the same.

*             *             *

"Tom!"

  
"Leave me alone, Remielle – I want some peace and quiet."

"You've had peace and quiet all summer! It's your last school year, and all you want is _peace and quiet_! Have some fun, Tom, you've really isolated yourself…"

"I like living in a bubble."

"You've changed… what are you working on, anyway?"

Tom glared coldly at her to show that he was none too pleased with his friend's question – one she had asked him hundreds of times before. "On… on what I'm going to do after I leave Hogwarts," he answered. He turned away from her and began to walk towards the lake. 

Remielle ran after him. "You think I don't know? That's what you tell me each time! _Each time!_"

"Hm… each time you ask me what my plans are, I answer the same thing?… Get used to it!"

Remielle sighed. He wasn't going to tell her why – why he'd been spending so much time in the Restricted Section lately. He had permission to be there – that was one of the advantages of being best in everything – but surely he didn't have permission to perform Black magic, which she was sure he was doing. Of course, he was a Slytherin – but still… He had even made up a nickname for himself that only his closest friends used. Remielle was not supposed to know that nickname, as she wasn't part of Tom's inner circle, but she'd found it out anyway, and she thought it might be a good way to get his attention. 

"I just want to _talk_, Voldemort!" she snapped at him. 

He spun around with astonishing speed, his eyes shooting sparks. "Just because you've been sticking to my heels all summer doesn't make you one of my friends!"

That hurt, but at least he wasn't avoiding her now…

"Would talking hurt you so badly? Come on! You're seventeen and you're not interested in _anything_ that normal guys your age are! Have you even ever had a girlfriend?"

Tom rolled his eyes in lieu of an answer. 

"Because if you haven't noticed, a lot of girls want you." 

"And I don't give a damn about any of them."

Remielle was about to answer, but something happened then that struck her dumb. She cried out and took two steps back before tripping over a hillock and falling into a heap on the ground. 

Tom instinctively looked up and saw a young man appear, halfway between the lake and Tom, before fainting. He bore a strange resemblance to Tom – same height and hair – but he wore glasses. 

"Go get Professor Dippet and the school nurse – _now_!" Tom yelled, without taking his eyes of the boy. 

Remielle lept to her feet, spun around and took off toward the school. Tom furtively approached the fallen boy and kneeled beside him. He noticed a scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. Many texts on Dark Magic and curses had taught Tom that such scars could only come from very strong curses cast by Magids. But this boy was far too young to have dueled against a Magid… unless he was _very_ powerful. And hadn't he just apparated on the Hogwarts ground, achieving a feat that they had always been assured was impossible? This was obviously a great wizard. 

Tom dropped his hand on the boy's forehead; he wasn't feverish, and didn't seem sick. Tom brushed away strands of his hair, to see the scar better. It had definitely caused by a duel.

He was on the verge of removing his hand, when it was strongly gripped by the other boy's, who  opened his eyes. 

"Nice reflexes," Tom told him. 

The boy rubbed his eyes, as though to correct his vision, then stared back at Tom. "I'm dreaming…" he muttered. 

"I have the privilege of telling you that no, this is real life."

"No… it's impossible," the boy went on. "_Voldemort_? Tom?… is it really you?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how you know my name, or my private… nickname… but I'd appreciate it if you _let go of my wrist and tell me who you are._" 

"So it's really you… I'm Harry." He let go of Tom's hand, his head filled with odd, illogical ideas. _Was he here to – change Tom, and if so, how on earth was he supposed to do it – if that was the reason he was here. He wasn't sure if his wish – for Tom not to become his future Dark self – that had brought him here. But what other reasons were there? _

"Are you all right?" Tom asked. 

Harry was smiling strangely, almost devilishly. "Yes, everything's fine… better than that, in fact."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of the first chapter !

Oh, yeah, the chapters 1 to 5, 12 and 16 are the worsts (I think they are…)

**Danielle** : So, I have to tell the English world who I am… I'm Sophie's conscience and I write the R scenes, but she expelled me so she has to write them by herself now…

**Me **: Well, they're not _that_ bad…

**Danielle **: *Stare* You're to young, face it… 

**Me**: Oh, yeah, I have to tell you _again_ that **Gutterbunny (ID onf ff.net : 157294)** translated and is translating this fic. She writes better than me by the way…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Le Souhait

Author Name : Sophie Black

Translator : Gutterbunny (ID on ff.net : 157294)

Author's email : slashy_black@yahoo.ca

Summary : Harry goes in 1944 and there, he'll meet Tom (and eventually…)

Rating : G (It'll be R at the end)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter's characters are not mine, I'm playing with them. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning : Slash, will contain rape, bit of AU (I wrote it before OotP)

Pairing : Tom/Harry

Category : Romance/Angst

Main Characters : Tom and Harry

Lenght : 2/20

So, reminder : I'm French-Canadian, so this is a translation done by a friend of mine. So, the notes at the beginning and at the end probably contain mistakes, but the fic is well-written ^^ I finally finished this fic in French, and Gutterbunny (ID on ff.net : 157294) finally finished translating the 2nd chapter. So a big thanks to her 'cause I really thought she would never finish it ^^ But I think she'll be a bit faster now on...

Ah yes, I forgot, the chapter title 'Le souhait' is on French (obviously) and it means 'The wish'...

So R&R if you have some time ^^

**Le Souhait**

****

**Chapter 2**

"Mr Riddle!" 

Tom turned around and saw Madam Sylvia making her rapid way toward him, flanked by the Headmaster and Remielle. Seeing them, Harry stood up and tried to place them. One of them was Headmaster Dippet, whom he'd seen before in Tom's diary; he didn't know the others. A woman, the nurse, and a girl, the same as him, probably a friend of Tom's – well, perhaps not, as Tom was so isolated, but a classmate of his.  

He began to think. He had to do whatever it would take to stay at Hogwarts, and that meant telling somebody he trusted what was going on. Before anyone could speak to him, Harry said to the Headmaster, in an authoritative tone, "I have to speak to professor Dumbledore. He teaches Transfiguration, doesn't he?"

Dippet gave him a very long look; then his gaze slid to Tom. "Mr Riddle, I would like an explanation," he said coldly.

"He doesn't know anything," Harry cut in. 

"His name is Harry," said Tom, who wasn't used to have his intelligence insulted like that, "he knows who we are, apparently, but I've never seen him before."

Harry rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I believe I asked to see professor Dumbledore."

Nobody moved. 

"Could I _please_ be taken to his office?" he added, with just a _little_ sarcasm. 

"Riddle, you know the way to Dumbledore's office, don't you?" Tom nodded. "Then take this… Harry… to him – but when he's done, take him to the infirmary."

Tom motioned to Harry that the latter should follow him, but just before they moved out of earshot, Harry shot toward the Headmaster : "I don't like being talked about like I'm not present!" Next to him, Tom snorted back a laugh. _So he's capable of laughter?_Harry thought. 

"You're the first person I've heard speak to him like that. He's very respected – "

"I don't know him, I can speak to him as I like."

Tom frowned. "You do know his name, though."

"And that's all I know about him."

"This way," said Tom, and rounded a corner. "Who are you really?"

"I'm _really_ Harry."

"Last name?"

_I suppose I can tell him, it's not like Potter's an unusual name. _"Harry Potter."

"Related to Isidore Potter?"

"I dunno, maybe… I don't know my family."

"Oh?" said Tom, hoping to learn more about this. 

"They were killed. By a Dark wizard."

"The one who left you that scar?"

"Yes," said Harry, in a tone which obviously indicated that he wanted to end the conversation there. 

Obviously, Tom didn't share that opinion. "Who was it?"

"None of your business. Are we there yet?"

"Yes, it's here." Tom nodded his head toward a knight's armour propped up against a wall. 

  
"If you don't know the password, simply ask for permission to enter, stating which professor sent you," Harry recited quietly, remembering how Dumbledore had taught him that trick in fifth year, so that he could enter anywhere in case of an attack, because Tom – _no, not Tom, Tom's the one next to me_ – because Voldemort had come back to life. 

The armour moved to the side. Behind it was a downward staircase. 

"I'm going alone," said Harry, and he jumped down and closed off the entrance as fast as he could, so that Tom couldn't come after him. 

It was a very short staircase – oddly short, when one considered the hundred-fifty-step affairs usually found at Hogwarts. When he reached the last step, Harry found himself in a triangular room, the three walls of which were covered in red and gold and decorated with Gryffindor emblems. Of course – he remembered now, the Transfigurations professor was always Head of Gryffindor House. 

But the Head was not there. Harry walked to the center of the room. In a corner, Fawkes was asleep on his perch; but he woke and flew to Harry's shoulder, as though they were old friends. 

"Fawkes?" he offered, knowing that it was a bit dangerous getting a phoenix's name wrong. The bird nibbled his approval on Harry's fingers, and Harry began to pet him; then he jumped, because Dumbledore had just entered through a second door on his right. 

"Apparently," he said, not looking dumbstruck in the least, "you've already met my phoenix."

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"And you seem to know who I am too… might I have your name?"

"Harry Potter," he said, feeling oddly solemn, and stuck his hand out for Dumbledore to shake. 

"And now let us talk. Please sit down."

Harry pulled a chair toward himself and sat down as Dumbledore made himself comfortable at his desk. Before the latter could formulate any questions, Harry said, "I know you have a lot to ask me, but I'd be grateful if you'd just let me talk first – and then, if you have any questions left, you can ask them."

Dumbledore gave him a small smile and a nod. 

"Well, for starters, I know you, Fawkes, and a few other people, including Tom Riddle, because on my seventeenth birthday – which is today – _you_ gave me magical wish candles without telling me, and I found myself here, fifty-five years back in time if I counted correctly. I'll be born in thirty-eight years. My grandfather must be Isidore Potter – oh, and I can't tell you what my wish was, because that would bring me back as though I'd never made it. I could tell you part of – of what'll come in the future if you like, because you won't remember it once I go back, unless I want you to. But I suppose you know that already. 

"If you want to know why I'm telling you all this, it's because you're my mentor and the person I trust the most, in my time frame, and because I don't know anyone else here but you. Of course, if you're going to rush to the Headmaster and tell him what's going on, I'll probably have to Memory-Charm you, but you're not the rush-to-the-Headmaster type. And _also_ – I have to stay at Hogwarts, I'll have to enter in seventh-year here.  Thanks for letting me talk without interrupting me. You can ask me anything now if you wish."

Harry relaxed and leaned back against his chair. 

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment. "You're telling the truth," he finally said, and added, "You have to come with me to see Headmaster Dippet, if you want to register. And you'll have to be Sorted. But from then on I have virtually no control over what happens; it's all the Headmaster's decision."

It was something that Harry was worried about: depending on the Headmaster. He didn't trust the man at all… "Let's go see him now, I'd like to get it over with quickly."

Dumbledore sighed but make no remark as he stood up and walked out of his office. Harry followed him. At the top of the staircase, Tom was waiting for them still, back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive sort of way. 

"You'll have to learn to be a bit more sociable, or at least a bit more polite," he shot at Harry. "You nearly flattened my nose with that armour." He finally spotted Dumbledore behind Harry. The Transfigurations Professor was his favourite despite also being Head of Gryffindors – it didn't make him unfair, although sometimes he could get quite annoying, and he did so like Muggles and Mudbloods…"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," he said cordially. 

"Hullo, Tom." _So it's 'Tom', is it?_ thought Harry. "Harry here has just informed me that he would like to attend classes here for his seventh year. He has heard a lot about the school, and since he's heard most of that through Mr Fitzsimmons, he only knows a few people, such as myself."

Harry had not the slightest clue who 'Mr Fitzsimmons' was, but apparently he was a man who knew Dumbledore and Tom well, judging by the latter's expression. 

"You could have mentioned that," he muttered to Harry. "If nobody minds, I'm going to go to the library." And he would obviously have gone regardless of anyone minding; there was no space between his announcement and his departure. 

"Well, I have to go to the hospital wing, the Headmaster told me – _ordered_ me to go, and I think he's waiting for me there. Going to his office would be useless," Harry remember. "Is the entrance to the hospital wing still in the west wing, next to that painting of books?"

"No. That is not where it is, although apparently that is where it _will_ be. Come, I'll show you the way."

  
Harry followed him in silence, noting and committing to memory all the changes in the castle, so that he would be able to find his way later. They reached the hospital wing (which was on the first floor, to the left of the main corridor) after a few minutes, and found there the Headmaster and the nurse. The latter asked Harry if he felt pain anywhere, and when he answered in the negative, she frowned and kept on asking questions. Harry thought of Madam Pomfrey, who would have believed him and ceased interrogating him. 

"Gregory," said Dumbledore to the Headmaster after clearing his throat – _that must be his first name,_ thought Harry – "Mr Potter here has heard about Hogwarts through Mr Fitzsimmons, and for his birthday received wish candles which allowed him to arrive here, where he would like to spend his last year of school."

"And if wish candles coupled with my power are enough to transport me to Hogwarts," Harry piped up, "you should really work on the security system here, because Grindelwald could probably come the same way." He hoped he hadn't mistaken the date of Grindelwald's defeat at the hands of Dumbledore. Apparently he hadn't, because the Headmaster did not disagree with him. 

"And you're a powerful wizard?" he asked. 

"I could probably beat all of you in a duel except for Professor Dumbledore… But I'm only really good in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's the most important subject in my opinion."

"And why do you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"It's the best school I've seen so far, and Mr… er, Fitzsimmons told me a lot of good things about it… And most powerful wizards came here."

"Ambitious, are you?" said Dippet, and twiddled his thumbs. 

Harry smiled. _Well, yes, but because I want to drastically change Voldemort, not because I want to be powerful…_

"Well," said Dippet, "you're not the first one I've seen come here in the middle of his studies. I'll put you in seventh year like you ask, but if you fall behind, I'm putting you back a year."

Harry had been expecting something like this – but everything was going better than he'd originally thought, so he made no comment, only nodded. 

"I will give you a list of supplies to purchase sometime next week. In the meantime, we'll have to find you a dormitory…"

"The students who stayed here are in which dorms?"

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff," said the Headmaster; "two in Slytherin, one in Hufflepuff."

"Then I'll go in the Slytherin dorm before I'm Sorted," said Harry innocently. "Professor Dumbledore can show me the way." And with that he left the room, not giving anyone the time to make a reply, and he waited for Dumbledore outside the door. 

Once they were out of earshot, Dumbledore asked, "What House were you in?"

"Gryffindor." 

The Headmaster didn't make any comment.

"I've changed a lot in six years, I can't be sure the Sorting Hat would put me back in Gryffindor," the boy answered simply. "Is there a way to earn money around here? I don't think I'll be able to withdraw from my future Gringotts account…" He stopped walking when he saw Hagrid not far away. A Hagrid his age… "He was innocent," he said firmly.

"Who?"

 "Rubeus Hagrid. He wasn't the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets… I know who it is, but I can't tell you… you'd expel him and that would be the worst thing you could do."

"I'm not Headmaster, Harry. It appears I will be, but I'm not yet, and I don't have the power to expel students."

Harry hesitated. "It was Tom," he finally said, "Tom Riddle. He's descended from Slytherin through his mother… But don't, please don't treat him different because of that, I'm here partly because of him. Well, I'm here for him, but I can't tell you more than that…" He tore his eyes away from Hagrid's enormous frame. "About the money, Professor?"

"How much would you need?"

"Enough to buy my school supplies and the best racing broom there is. I'd need the best, considering what kind of broom I'm used to." Harry sighed when he thought of the beautiful Firebolt 3000 he'd left behind. 

"That would come to about forty Galleons."

"Including the broom? In my time, the best broom costs… oh, three hundred Galleons easy."

"The value of money changes with time," said Dumbledore. "Your school supplies should come to six or seven Galleons and the best broom is about thirty… thirty-three if you don't know how to haggle."

"I think I have some money with me… I always have some," said Harry, and he took out from his pocket a leather wallet, which he emptied over the windowsill, and proceeded to count the coins. "Sixty-four Galleons, nine Sickles and thirteen Knuts," he said. "So I'm rich? How _weird_… I'd barely have enough to buy all my school supplies with this!"

"So between 1942 and 1997, the value of money multiplied tenfold," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "It's about the same thing with Muggle money."

"At least I won't have money problems," said Harry. "Could you show me to my dorm, Professor?"

"Yes, of course."

"And do you know if very loyal animals can follow people through time-travels?"

"Usually, they do."

"So my owl will get here soon," muttered Harry. 

"Your owl is _that_ loyal to you?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight raise of his eyebrows. 

"As loyal as Fawkes is to you."

"You certainly know Fawkes very well."

"He's… he _will _save my life. Twice."

"From what?… or whom?"

"Once from Tom, once from the Dark wizard who killed my parents," said Harry quietly, and he couldn't stop his voice becoming dark and angry.

"Very ambitious of you…" Dumbledore murmured. 

"Huh?"

"Tom and this Dark Wizard are the same person – and you're here to change that… I can see it in your eyes. The look in them doesn't change when you talk about either one of them. Your eyes are very expressive, you know. Don't worry, I won't interfere; you will probably go back to the future if I jeopardize your chances of making your wish come true. However, if you want me to help you, or just to speak to me, I'll be here."

Harry smiled. "You've always been here."

Dumbledore stopped beside a statue of a serpent. "It's here," he said.

"How original," Harry said sarcastically. "_No one_ could guess that this is the entrance to the Slytherin dorms!"

"That's just it," said Dumbledore with a smile, and his eyes twinkled in a way that was very familiar to Harry. "Everyone thinks it couldn't be here, because it's too obvious."

_That's logical, _Harry though.  "If you don't know the password, simply ask for permission to enter, stating which professor sent you," he said for the second time that day. The serpent slithered to the side and revealed a narrow door. 

"Next time, use the password, it's 'Gobstones'," said Dumbledore.

"I will," said Harry, and disappeared into the Slytherin common room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of the second chapter ^^ I know, it wasn't very good, but now I think about it, all the fic isn't very good :S

But this is one of the worst...

**Me** : Now, in French, I wrote big answers to the reviews, but I can't in English since I speak so badly... 

**Danielle** : Soo..... small answers ! ^__^

**Angelily** : Thanks ! Isn't any slash up to chapter 15...

**August 'roxy' Taylor** : Glad to hear ^^ I'm not cruel yet... Thanks

**WaterMusic** : Well, there are a lot of time travels, but not up to Tom I think... Thanks ^^

**Leah** : Thanks

**Koko** : Yeah, lot's of OOC... :/ Thanks ^^

**Dark Hikari Kamiya** : It's finished in French ? Anyway, thanks ^^

**HPIceAngel** : Slash ? *whistle* Chapter 15 ? ^^;;;

**General Puh-Schell** : I finished the French version ^^ Yay ! Thanks

**TJ** : Thanks

**Hollywood Recycle Bin** : Nah, big complicated explanations of those candles to come ^^ Thanks

**Kandra** : Yep ! Finished it in French ^^ Thanks !

**Moonlitdreamer** : ^^ When I look around, I'm beginning to think I'm actually good in English even if it's my 2nd language, lol... Thanks !

**Ellidyay** : huuuh... No happy ending to the French version, but a sequel is coming... Thanks

**Phoenix353** : Aaaw, thanks a lot !

**Nalesko** : Thanks

**Lady Phoenix Gryffindor** : Thanks

**Citra** : Only have 2 good stories anyway... Thanks !

**Secretwhispering** : thanks ^^ translator is working, she has a new computer ^^

**Razberry** : Thanks ^^ I thought there would be stories like that in English actually...

**Dog-boy** : Thanks !

**Copper Fire** : *Opens her mouth* Hmmmm, M&Ms ^^ Thanks ^^

**Mystic Shadow** : Thanks

**Bubblebabe** : Thanks, I thought there were stories like that in English though ^^

**1234** : Finished it in French – 20 chapter ^^ Thanks

**switchknife** : *Stares* *continues to stare* OMG ! YOU'RE SWITCHKNIFE ! You reviewed me ! The author of Thine Enemy ! *-* I'm in adoration in front of you. Actually, I 'copied' part of your fic in mine lol. Well, with a disclaimer and everything saying you inspired me. But... WOW, I'm honoured ! Thanks ! (PS : Will you update ?)

**Pink Bunnies **: Thanks

**Rachel Rumstay** : the translator is working, she has now a computer lol ^^ Thanks

**Julie** : Thanks

**Dreams of Magic** : Translator is working ^^ thanks

**Natalia** : Well, the translator didn't have a computer, AND, we had a fight :S But not it's okay ! Thanks !

**Harrypotter-fan15** : Well, the fic is finished in French. Lovers... Thanks

**Mrs Souma Akito** : Luv Akitoooooo ^^ Anyway... Hey ! I'm French (1st language) and I took English and Spanish (still, My Spanish isn't as 'good' as my English). Thanks

**Frizzy** : O_O WOW !!!!! I'm one of the thousands fans you've got ! I absolutely LOVE you ! I'm SO glad you've read the first chapter !!!!!! Thanks soooooooo much !!!!


End file.
